


Volver a mí

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No podía aborrecerlo del todo, pese a los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que hubiese realizado por hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volver a mí

No podía aborrecerlo del todo, pese a los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que hubiese realizado por hacerlo. Es que no quería detestarlo, se rehusaba a experimentar un sentimiento negativo hacia su recuerdo.

Aunque sentir odio significase tener un motivo por el cual seguir adelante y no detenerse a aguardar por él.

Sabía que por mucho que el otro se distanciase, que por mucho que partiese, no lograría borrar lo ocurrido, ni mucho menos los sentimientos en su corazón.

Eso era suyo, y no le permitiría al Phoenix que se lo arrebatase.

El dulce recuerdo de aquel primer beso… si es que un recuerdo que involucrase a Ikki pudiese considerarse "dulce".

Sí, era un malnacido, un patán, "ese" que se mandaba a mudar… Quien le regalaba caricias, besos, palabras sinceras de amor y luego desaparecía sin dar señales de vida. Pero lo quería así, así lo había conocido y así había aprendido a amarle.

Y él, siempre esperaría por su regreso, aun de viejo, aun estando solo, aun sabiendo que ya nunca regresaría… porque los muertos no han de levantarse de su tumba ¿Cierto?.

Y lo peor de todo no era no lograr enojarse con él; lo peor de todo era seguir esperándolo.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, lo repito… Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Sería un Ikki x Seiya y estaría repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso.


End file.
